This invention generally relates to electronic portable electronic devices having a display and communication capabilities, and used in conjunction with a network of entertainment recording and rendering devices. Exemplary portable devices include personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), Web Tablets, touch screen remote controls, lap-top computers, and the like. Exemplary entertainment recording and rendering devices include personal computers, digital video recorders (“DVRs,” also known as “personal video recorders” or “PVRs”), conventional video cassette recorders (“VCRs”), television monitors, digital or analog audio reproduction equipment, and the like.
In the art it is known to provide a program guide feature whereby data relating to current and/or future programming (television, radio, Internet, or the like) is downloaded into a portable device and stored for later browsing by the user. It is also known to equip such portable devices with the ability to transmit remote control signals (using infrared (“IR”) or radio frequency “RF”) transmissions) to change channels on a tuning device in response to selection by a consumer of a displayed guide entry. Where program guide data is presented not on the portable device but rather on the TV set of a user, the program information being supplied by a tuning device such as a cable or satellite set-top box, it is also know to provide a feature whereby user selection of a program item which is scheduled to be shown sometime in the future results in the automatic recording of that program. This type of automated recording is accomplished using capabilities that are built-in to the appliance, for example, the capabilities offered by TiVO, Replay TV, Ultimate TV, Microsoft Windows Media Center Edition software installed on a personal computer, and others or, for example, by control of the consumer's VCR via an “IR blaster.”